Construction materials are used for many purposes. For example, potholes are a common road defect. For safety reasons, highway departments seek to repair these and other road defects as quickly as possible. However, for example, inclement weather may cause significant delays until optimum repair conditions arise. The search for new high quality road materials and patching materials, e.g., such as those for application in various ambient conditions, continues to become more important as vehicular traffic on highways and roads continues to increase.
Repair materials need to be hard, durable, and resistant to traffic wear and weather conditions. Many conventional repair materials, for example, are not suitable for use in repairing defects during winter months. Such repair materials commonly degrade or become dislodged from the repair site, requiring subsequent repair of the same repair site.
New materials are desired for construction and maintenance in various ambient conditions.